Victorious: Missing
by JTPhoenix19
Summary: One minute she's here with us, the next she was gone like the wind.


**Victorious: Missing  
><strong>

**Summary****: One minute she's here with us, the next she was gone like the wind.  
><strong>**Disclaimer****: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters, Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon do.**

**A/N****: I got inspired to write this story by a fellow writer known as A Novelist. Check out his/her story, Rose by Day and Wish upon a Star. It is one of the best stories I ever read and it's definitely one of my top five. Well guys I really hope you enjoy the story =D.**

**P.S.: Check out my other stories, Victorious: Z Apocalyptic and Victorious: The College Years. Also this story will be updated monthly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Missing<strong>

It was a dark night in Los Angeles. Everything seemed to be quiet and calm. The trees were still, the skies were dark but filled with stars, and everything around the Vega house seemed so silent. It wasn't because there was no one home, but it was because a tragedy has struck this family. Holly and Trina Vega, along with André Harris, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, who was holding his puppet Rex and Cat Valentine, sat in silence in the Vega's living room couch, waiting on the arrival of the L.A.P.D.

"Um… does anybody want some hot chocolate?" said Holly Vega while looking at her daughters group of friends.

Everyone but André said yes.

"André, honey? Do you want some hot chocolate?" asked Holly.

André, who was staring into space, came back to reality. He looked up at Mrs. Vega, "No thank you. I'm… not thirsty."

Holly try to form a little smile on her face but couldn't. "Okay then," Holly turned around to her daughter, Trina, who was sitting next to Cat. "Trina?"

Trina, who had been silently crying for a while, wiped her tears away and looked up at her mom, "Yeah mom?"

"Would you please be a dear and help me make some hot chocolate?"

"Sure," said Trina with a weak smile.

Cat, who was comforting her friend, Trina, looked up at Holly, "Can I help too, Mrs. Vega? I'm really good at making hot chocolate."

"Yes you can help out as well, Cat."

The three women headed for the kitchen.

Beck, who was sitting next to Jade, looked over at André. He softly spoke to his girlfriend, "_I'm worried about him._"

Jade quickly glance over at André and gave her attention back to Beck. "_Maybe you should go talk to him… Comfort him._"

Beck was surprised by the words that his girlfriend chose. Usually, Jade was the one who would say anything nasty not supportive. Beck kissed his girlfriend on her forehead.

"_What was that for?_" asked a curious Jade.

"_You astonish me sometimes you know that._"

Jade formed a little smile just enough for Beck to see. Beck winked and smiled back at Jade. Beck got up from the couch and walked over to André who was sitting in the opposite side of the couch. Beck sat down next to André. André didn't pay any attention to him since he was in his own little world. Beck put his hand on André's back. Andre slowly came back to reality and looked over at Beck.

"Hey man, I didn't see you there," said André innocently.

"Don't worry about it man. It's cool… I'm just concern about you that's all. How are you holding up?"

André slightly lowered his head and stared at the floor, "I… I don't know man… I'm filled with a lot of mix emotions right now."

"We all are man. We just have to look on the bright side of things. She'll be found and the next thing you know everyone will be happy to see her back."

André lifted up his head and looked toward his best friend, "I just hope you're right."

Suddenly everyone heard the door open to the Vega house hold. David Vega, the father of Trina and Tori Vega, and two other men came inside the house. Everyone who was there gave their attention to the three men standing by the door. No one in that room took their eyes off them. Holly saw her husband and the two men walked toward the kitchen. As soon as they approached her, Holly felt that something terrible has happened.

"Hello Mrs. Vega, I'm detective Brown and this is my partner detective Huffman." Holly shook their hands.

"Any news on my daughter?" an anxious Holly asked.

The six anxious teens that were present were also waiting to hear any news, good or bad.

Detective John Huffman, who work for the special victims unit, looked around his surroundings to see the teens looking at him and the other detective. Detective Huffman looked Holly. "Maybe we should talk in private."

Holly shook her head, "No, these kids are family too. They're my daughter's closest friends and they're also anxious to hear any type of news."

Detective Huffman looked at his partner, detective Larry Brown, to see if he agreed with Holly's decision. Detective Brown nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay maybe you should all sit down."

~Missing~

Everyone was gathered around the Vega kitchen table. David and Holly sat next to their daughter Trina Vega, while Cat sat next to Robbie, Beck and Jade. André was the only one who was leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Okay first thing is first, just like we told your husband, Mr. Vega, he cannot work or interfere in this case at any time during the investigation," said detective Brown in a firmed but yet gentle voice.

"It's proper procedure and it's also one of the rules we must follow," said detective Huffman.

"I understand," nodded Holly.

Detective Huffman took a deep breath and looked at the group, "Okay, here comes the hard part. We haven't found your daughter what so ever. We send out a rescue team and questioned any civilian that was in the area, in the time of the incident that occurred but… nothing was found."

"What does that mean?" asked André.

Detective Brown looked over at André, "It means that miss Tori Vega may be alive… for now."

The room fell with silent, once the detective said those evil magically words, "for now." David cleared his throat to cut the tension in the room.

"Um… so how much of a…" David paused for a second, he knew he had to choose his words carefully, "… possibility is there to find her?" asked David.

Detective Huffman looked at David, "With no trail or any evidence… a very slim to no chance." The room fell with silence once more. Huffman cleared his throat, "Oh, before I forget…" Everyone looked at detective Huffman. "…I need to speak with the kids."

~Missing~

It had been an hour since both detectives started to question the teen's individuality. Four of them were already thoroughly questioned and were now waiting patiently with the Vega's on their couch. The only two that were left to be questioned were André Harris and Trina Vega. Each teen was taken to a different area of the house to be questioned. Detective Brown used the outside patio, while detective Huffman used the kitchen.

"Okay, André Harris you'll be questioned by my partner, detective Brown while Trina you'll be questioned by me."

The two teens nodded their heads in agreement. André was lead outside by Brown.

Brown closed the door behind. He looked at André and tried to study his body language. 'Nothing unusual,' thought the detective. "Would you like to sit down André?"

André shook his head, "No, it's okay. I'll stand."

"Are you sure?"

André simply nodded his head.

"Okay, whatever makes you comfortable." Detective Brown took his pen and note pad out of his shirt pocket. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

André just stood there not saying a word.

Brown cleared his throat, "Okay let's get started. So according to your friends, you're very close to miss Tori Vega, is that true?"

"Yeah… we're best friends."

Brown wrote down what André had just said, "Okay good. So tell me what happened earlier today, with Miss Vega."

Andre lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay… here's what happened."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: Asphalt Café 12:30 pm<strong>_

**Andre's Point of View:**

Me, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Cat and Tori were all sitting in our usual lunch table in the Asphalt Café; it's the where we eat lunch at Hollywood Arts. I was sitting next to Tori and Beck. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with us. Beck and Jade were talking and so were Robbie and Cat. I was talking to Tori about plans for this weekend.

"So what you do think? You want to come to the movies with me?"

"Sure," Tori smiled.

Cat looked over at us, "Hey what are you guys talking about?" That's when everyone stopped talking and gave their attention to us.

"Well you see, I was telling Tori here that there's this new movie out called, Attack of the Killer. It's similar to, When Someone Calls, but a little spookier. I want to go see it but I didn't want to go alone, so I asked Tori."

"Hey what about us?" said Rex.

"Don't worry I was going to ask you guys too. So would you guys like to come?"

~Missing~

"Everyone looked at each other and then looked back at me. They agreed to come along. So we made plans to go tonight as a group but plans usually don't work out the way you want them too." André sighed then he put both of his hands in his pockets. "Beck was running a little late since he had to help his dad with his truck. Jade was waiting on Beck to come and pick her up. Robbie and Cat were already waiting for me to come and pick them up at Robbie's apartment. Along the way I was supposed to pick up Tori but she texted me saying that she was going to meet us at the movie theatre, since she had to help her sister pick out an outfit for her date." André looked down at the ground. "That… was the last text message I ever received from her," said a sadden André.

Detective Brown finished writing down the last thing André said to him. He looked up at André, "Do you mind if I can take a look at your phone?"

André shook his head, "No… not at all." André took his pear phone out of his pocket and handed it over to Detective Brown.

Detective Brown thanked André and started to play with his phone. He went through his text messages, and found the thing he was looking for. The conversation that André and Tori had.

* * *

><p><em>To Tori<em>

_From André Time 7:38pm_

_Hey latina im here in front of robbies apartment w8ting for Robbie and Cat. R u ready yet?_

* * *

><p><em>To André<em>

_From Tori Time 7:38pm_

_Yea, im ready just w8ting for you, my chauffeur :p_

* * *

><p><em>To Tori<em>

_From André 7:39pm_

_Haha very not funny… meanie_

* * *

><p><em>To André<em>

_From Tori 7:39pm_

_Aww, I sowwie you know you still wuv me_

* * *

><p><em>To Tori<em>

_From André Time 7:39pm_

_Sadly lol :p dang robbie and cat are taking forever I had been waiting here for 10 mins._

* * *

><p><em>To André<em>

_From Tori Time 7:39pm_

_Lol hes prob. putting on his male make up u no to look nice for u :p_

* * *

><p><em>To Tori<em>

_From André Time 7:39pm_

_Ah that's not right at all… eww…_

* * *

><p><em>To André<em>

_From Tori Time 7:40pm_

_u no it's true_

* * *

><p><em>To Tori<em>

_From André Time7:40pm_

_Watch it Vega :/_

* * *

><p><em>To André<em>

_From Tori Time 7:40pm_

_Lmao u no I still wuv u ;)_

* * *

><p><em>To Tori<em>

_From André Time 7:40pm_

_Aww I still wuv u 2_

* * *

><p><em>To Tori<em>

_From André Time 7:45 pm_

_Finally they came down it's a miracle so get ready miss Vega im coming for u nxt._

* * *

><p><em>To André<em>

_From Tori Time 7:45pm_

_Sorry André but looks like u r going to have to go w/out me Trina wants me to help her pick out a dress for her date tonite… sigh… ill meet u guys over there. ill ask my mom for the keys to her car. C u soon_

* * *

><p><em>To Tori<em>

_From André Time 7:46pm_

_Aww okay just txt me when u r about 2 leave ur house. C u soon latina_

* * *

><p><em>To Tori<em>

_From André Time 8:29pm_

_Hey tori its almost been an hour since u txt me. Where is my latina? lol_

* * *

><p><em>To Tori<em>

_From André Time 8:55pm_

_Tori where r u? im getting really worried… pick up ur phone calls plz._

* * *

><p><em>To Tori<em>

_From André Time 9:24pm_

_Tori plz call me back asap… plz._

* * *

><p>Detective Brown saw the last text message André sent to Tori. He turned off André's phone and looked over at him. He was sitting down on the chair, staring at the sky. The detective noticed that his mind was somewhere else.<p>

'This kid is really worried about this girl,' he thought silently to himself. He walked over to where he was sitting and put his hand on André's shoulder.

André came back to reality and turn to look at the person who had their hand on his shoulder. He saw detective Brown there, standing next to him.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," said the detective.

André shook his head. He got up from the seat and faced his body completely to detective Brown.

"Did you find anything useful?" asked André.

"Yes I did, I just need to ask you one more favor."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to need to borrow your phone for the rest of the night. I need to take out the conversation that you and Miss Vega had."

André nodded his head, "Sure no problem but can I call my parents before you take it? I don't want them to worry."

Detective Brown slightly nodded his head and smiled at André. He extended his hand, the one that had the phone, out to him.

André took his phone and just as he was about to call his parents, he received a text message. André opened the text and was shocked. Detective Brown saw André's facial expression change.

"André, what's wrong?" said detective Brown as he was walking toward him.

André didn't say anything to him. He just kept looking at his screen.

Once detective Brown was standing next to André, he saw what the screen said.

[_To André, Cat, Robbie, Jade, Trina, Mom, Dad, Beck_

_From Tori Time 1:25am_

_Hello, children my name is finder. I have what you're looking for. She's all mine for now and guess what? If you want to see her again then you will do as I say… I want to play a game... it's very simple… it's called find Tori. I know the police are there. They can play too. It will make the game more interesting . The rules are simple. You will have 72 hours to find her. I will leave clues for all of you to find and you must follow the rules. If you don't… let's just say that I will not be a happy camper ;). Would you like to play?_]

Detective Brown stood there in silence along with André. Suddenly the door open, Brown turned around to see his partner standing by the door.

"Did he get it too?" asked Huffman.

Brown nodded his head, "Yeah he did."

Andre turns to detective Brown, "What should I do?"

Detective Brown didn't answer André's question but he looked at his partner, "Tell everyone inside to respond, yes. We need as much clues we can. We won't let this bastard kill her."

Detective Harris nodded his head in agreement and went inside.

Brown looked at André and saw his expression on his face. Brown placed his hand on André's shoulder and said, "If this sicko wants to play then we'll play. Don't worry André we'll find Tori."

~Missing~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well guys I hope you enjoyed the new story. Tell me what you think about it? Does it need improvement? Is it good? Is it bad? Anything that can help this story progress. Thank you guys again and remember to R&R =D.**


End file.
